


Письмо

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Moscow/Saint Petersburg, Love Letters, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Prussia/Russia, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Петербург получает любовное письмо. Не от Москвы. [Берлин/Петербург, Москва/Петербург, немного Пруссия/Россия]





	Письмо

Любовные письма, они либо для храбрецов, либо для трусов. С одной стороны, письмо становится некой театральной площадкой, где, напялив на себя расшитый бисером и золотой вязью камзол Ромео, можно вещать в возвышенно-пошлых выражениях то, что в лицо никогда бы сказать не посмел, по скромности ли, или от страха засмеяться в кульминационный момент.

С другой — писать о любви, искренне писать, опасно и необдуманно. Слова всегда остаются словами, они, может, и не воробей, да только в том и соль, что поймать их не получится. А вот письма… тут уже другой разговор. Тут тебя под белы рученьки сцапают и ткнут носом как нерадивого кота — на-те, голубчик, гляньте, вот же слова ваши. Вы писали или не вы? То-то же!

Рукописи не горят, в отличие от изжеванной кассетной ленты человеческой памяти, что в угоду себе искажает звучание, подтекст и смысл слов как ей угодно.

Поэтому-то Петербург писем не жаловал. Любовных — особенно.

Он с минуту мрачно созерцал конверт из дорогой и плотной кремовой бумаги. Конверт казался странно пухлым, как будто отправитель там написал по меньшей мере целую оду, а не очередную вариацию послания небезызвестной Татьяны. Потянув мгновение в слабой надежде, что письмо само собой куда-то испарится, Петя, сдавшись, вздохнул.

Письмо все еще лежало.

Соблазн «случайно» вылить на него кофе или плюхнуть жирную пышку так, чтобы на остром конвертном боку расплылись подтеки сахарного сиропа из стекшего жира и пудры, — о, как велик был этот соблазн! Но гордость Петра была такова, что спасовать перед каким-то конвертом было смерти подобно.

Да и что сказал бы Михаил Иванович, узрей он эту постыдную сцену? Беззаботно поддразнил бы его или, в своей кошачьей манере, мягко ступая по ворсу ковра, зашел бы ему за спину (когда он так делал, Петя невольно сводил вместе лопатки в странном приятно-мучительном дискомфорте от ощущения чужого призрачного присутствия) и… и что? Взял бы конверт и, распечатав, зачитал бы ему с саркастичной улыбкой? Или в приступе ревности выбросил бы его в корзину для бумаг? Ну, нет, Москва был выше этого.

Наполучав свою долю сей макулатуры, к письмам подобного толка, своим ли, или чужим, он относился со сдержанной прохладной брезгливостью или, в лучшем случае, вежливым недоумением. Петербургу хотелось верить, что, напиши он Мише пару писем, тот все же отнесся бы к ним теплее, чем сам Петербург к полученному им посланию. Но не о Михаиле Ивановиче речь.

Решившись, Петя вскрыл конверт с быстротой, с которой дети пьют мерзкое лекарство, а взрослые — не менее мерзкую водку. То есть, фактически, залпом. Почерк, педантичный и сухой, резко диссонировал с самим понятием «любовного письма» и по своей высушено-канцелярской манере рядового чиновника напоминал скорее деловую переписку. Даже на имя отправителя не нужно было смотреть.

«Дорогой Петр Петрович, спешу вам сообщить, что огорчен вашим нежеланием отвечать на мои письма… »

Слово «дорогой» было выведено немного криво, нарушая идеально-бесцветную симметрию букв, словно писавший на мгновение заколебался, размышляя об уместности подобного обращения. Ну, как в таких случаях говорит Новгород (Великий, разумеется): «В какой конкретно валюте я дорогой?»

Пожалуй, Берлин бы с большим для себя комфортом использовал бы нейтральное «уважаемый», оно ему было ближе и понятнее. Все его письмо можно было охарактеризовать словом нейтральное. Нейтрально-романтическое? Нейтрально-раздраженное? Нейтрально-обиженное?

Если письмо — это театр, на сцену которого один выходит блеснуть смелостью, обнажив собственную душу и беззащитно выставив чувства на возможное поругание или насмешку, а другой скорее поупражняться в красноречии и полюбоваться собой прекрасным, то Берлин… Берлин писал ему как будто по суровой надобности.

Так бедные студенты-медики, замученные преддипломной практикой, корпят блеклыми белыми ночами над отчетами, и круги под их глазами темнее предрассветного неба (и даже темнее, чем душа их научрука).

У Петербурга часто возникала мысль (даже, скорее, упорно билась, как ополоумевший голубь на чьем-то балконе, если вам угодно столь поэтическое сравнение), что чувства Макса безумно тяготят. Что он не знает, что с ними делать и куда податься, а потому мучительно, но с завидным упорством пытается их рационализировать и упаковать в понятные ему размер и форму, но, не имея никаких лекал, кроит по чужим — отсюда эти нелепые письма, с пустыми, пространными, будто выдавленными через силу фразами.

Столица всегда носит отпечаток личности своей страны. Даже не отпечаток, а некую отброшенную тень, которая не искажает, но все же визуально меняет восприятие объекта.

Тут надо отметить, что оба, и Германия и Пруссия, в любовных письмах были совершенно, безнадежно и без преувеличения ужасны.

Пруссия — от переизбытка чувств, Германия — от их недостатка. У Гилберта чувства хлестали даже не фонтаном, а бушующим вулканом, и с тонким эпистолярным искусством он совладать никак не мог, изъясняясь в простых и грубых, но очень искренних выражениях. Иван ценил.

Германия… Германия, пожалуй, к Берлину был ближе всего в своем эмоциональном косноязычии. Он отнюдь не был бесчувственным, но чувства свои переварить и устаканить не мог, а потому стыдливо их прятал, предпочитая старый добрый официоз.

И слова, которые, по самому своему смыслу должны были вызвать отклик в душе, вызывали лишь зевоту и подспудную жалость к писавшему.

Петя честно прочитал все послание целиком. Хотя бы из уважения к чужому, несомненно мучительно выстраданному, опусу. Он снял очки, которые носил лишь когда читал корреспонденцию, скорее по старой привычке, чем от реальной надобности, и устало потер переносицу.

Рядом с письмом лежал относительно новый (не более десяти лет назад купленный) томик Мастера и Маргариты, откуда в виде закладки, где-то между беседой Бездомного с Мастером, притаилась короткая записка, наспех набросанная Мишей на каком-то листке. Там было от силы предложений пять, но между округлыми буквами, уютными, как толстые коты, притаилось что-то теплое, отдающее чаем с малиной и быстрым поцелуем в лоб с утра.

Петербург всегда поражался этому мишиному умению сделать простые, даже обыденные вещи чем-то значимым, особенным, остающимся в памяти и сердце. Подумаешь, великое дело, записку нацарапать.

Но выбрасывать ее казалось кощунством.

Дешевая тетрадная бумага грела кончики пальцев.

Петя, вздохнув, отложил кремовое чудовище с чужим, убористым почерком и приготовился писать ответ.


End file.
